


Naming Our Boy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: John x Reader - Relationship
Series: You’re Not John [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Naming Our Boy

John walked in the front door after work and raised his eyebrow. “Sweet heart?” He asked, looking around. The two of you kept the trailer clean, but he could tell you’d gone above and beyond. And something smelled amazing.

Smiling, you looked around the corner from the kitchen. “Go get cleaned up! Dinner should be ready when you’re done.”

“Okay…” He chuckled.

“ _AND YOU BETTER NOT TRACK DIRT THROUGH THIS HOUSE_!” You called out.

* * *

When John came out of the bathroom from showering, you were setting the table for the two of you. “Care to tell me what’s going on?” He asked gently.

“I just thought…You’d like a home cooked meal. You work so hard.” You told him, your eyes watering. “It’s silly.” You shook your head, starting to clean things up. “I decided on his name, too.”

He came over and put his hand over yours, having you put things back down. “I didn’t say I was against this. I just wasn’t sure what the occasion was.” He reassured you, putting his hand on your stomach. “Let’s sit down, enjoy some good food, and you can tell me our son’s name.” He grinned, just like he did every time he mentioned the baby.

You looked up at him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, sweet heart.” He nodded.

* * *

Once everything was on the table, the two of you were sitting down and enjoying the dinner you had made- white sauce lasagna with garlic bread. “So, you’re 37 weeks and _finally_ naming our boy?” He chuckled.

Smiling, you nodded. “I am.” The past 11 weeks the two had gone back and forth on so many names. Finally, he told you that you could pick, and he would be happy with it. As long as he was born healthy, he’d be overjoyed. “I’ve decided on Jeffery Alexander.” You told him.

John thought it over as he ate, nodding. “I like it.” He smiled. “Jeffery.” It would be nice being able to call him by something other than ‘our son’, or ‘the baby’.

What John didn’t know, was that the reason you hadn’t decided to be with him…was because you didn’t know if you were staying. It killed you, so badly, that you wanted to find a way to bring your son to Negan. To give him that chance. No matter what you decided, someone would be hurt- that someone was you. While Negan had no idea about the baby, it felt wrong keeping it from him. John loved Jeffery, though, and it would kill him for you to go.

Swallowing, you continued to eat, trying to push the thoughts from your mind. You’d been researching everything you could on the matter. Digging deep, reaching out to witches that you probably should have been avoiding.

Almost sensing your mood drop, he put his fork down. “You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” He asked.

“I’m sorry.” You told him, tearing up.

“Don’t be, sweet heart. Don’t be. Just, talk to me, okay? Don’t hold it all in. I’m here for you.” He gave you a small smile.

Nodding, you wiped your cheek. “Thank you, John.”

* * *

You were miserable. At 38 weeks pregnant, everything hurt. And you were told that you could last up to 42 weeks and some odd days. The second you’d heard that, you were done.

You’d found a witch who had what you needed, and although it had cost a bit, had sent it to you. With instructions. If you did this, you’d have to wait until after he was born.

Every day that past it ate at you. You honestly didn’t know what to do. It was stressing you out. Finally, you decided to wait. You’d wait until you were holding your son. The first thing your gut told you to do, would be it.

* * *

John was at work when you went into labor. Sam and Dean were on their way into town from a case, knowing you were due any day now. You were pacing the living room, trying to make it the two hours until John got home. You were a first time mom, and knew that meant that you’d likely labor for a long time. 


End file.
